


Purpose in the team

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Jiraiya feels down because he's not a useful addition to the team. Friendship expresses itself in cheering one another up.





	Purpose in the team

Their moment happened after a battle against four ninjas from the Suna village. The Sand had ambushed them. Ten-year-old Jiraiya had been taken out quickly. Now he was laying on his back on the middle of the road, and looking up to the blue-blue sky.

Orochimaru bend over him. He covered the sky like a dark moon, a solar eclipse. Around his head were rays of sunshine. That halo made him holy. 

He  looked so beautiful it made Jiraiya ache weirdly in his tummy.

And Orochimaru looked concerned. He frowned. “Get up, they’re dead.”

Jiraiya sighed.

“What’s wrong?” 

“You’re good at ninjutsu, Tsuna-hime is physically powerful. What am I good for, huh?”

Orochimaru didn’t say anything.

Jiraiya took that as confirmation of his own worthlessness. He gestured. “The only thing I am good at, is yelling and being yelled at!”

“Don’t talk like that.” Orochimaru said. He knelt down. Each of his knees was now on either side of Jiraiya’s head. He curled over him, blocking out every piece of the sky with his black hair. His pale hands touched Jiraiya’s cheeks as if he was something precious. They slid over his mouth, ten kisses from ten fingers, though Orochimaru would surely not mean this gesture like that. He thought, _This is Orochimaru’s way of shutting me up._

“You keep us sane. You keep us together. You always know just what to say with your yelling words. That is your job in the team.”

Jiraiya looked up to him.

And his eyes held a confession like a plead. _Don’t fail us, Jiraiya. I can’t fight these battles alone._

And Jiraiya relaxed.

Orochimaru smiled.

Jiraiya smiled back. “Don’t worry.”

Orochimaru looked relieved. 

Seeing that effect on his friend, Jiraiya decided to indeed become their team’s super glue. He would become the best with words he could. Tsunade and Orochimaru could fight the battles on the field. He would fight those in their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on my work. I check every day for new ones. Tell me what you like, or how you feel, or where you are seated. Saying "Thank you for sharing" is good enough! Please talk back!


End file.
